CODY GETS SENT TO MILITARY BOOT CAMP
September 16, 2018 Fort Jackson, South Carolina Drill Sargent: WELCOME TO FORT JACKSON!!! HERE, YOU WILL BE UNDERGOING MONTHS OF EXTREME WORKOUTS AND EXERCISE TO EITHER BE WELL-TRAINED SOLDIERS OR A DECENT MEMBER OF SOCIETY!!! YOU WILL NOW BE OWNED BY THE U.S. MILITARY!!! ANYTHING WE SAY MUST BE IN RESPONSE TO “YES, DRILL SARGENT” OR “NO, DRILL SARGENT”!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?! Soldiers: YES, DRILL SARGENT!!! Drill Sargent: WE WILL NOW DO CARDIO EXERCISES!!! THIS WILL INCLU- The Drill Sargent is interrupted as he sees Cody crying AND WHY ARE YOU CRYING, SISSY?!?! Cody: Crying Because I don’t belong here... I want my parents... Drill Sargent: WELL GUESS WHAT?!?! YOUR PARENTS SENT YOU HERE BECAUSE YOU’VE BEEN A TERRIBLE PERSON TO YOU, YOUR FAMILY, AND YOUR COMMUNITY!!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS SISSY CRYING OF YOURS!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!?! Cody: Yes... Drill Sargent: YES WHO?!?! Cody: Yes, Drill Sargent. Drill Sargent: NOW AS I WAS SAYING, WE WILL BE DOING CARDIO EXERCISES!!! THIS WILL INCLUDE PUSH-UPS, SIT-UPS, AND RUNNING!!! NOW LET’S BEGIN!!! 6 months later... Mike: So we are now going to pick up Cody. Heather: It’s been 6 months now, and we wanna see if he’s improved. They arrived at Fort Jackson and get to Cody Cody: Hello, mom and dad... Mike: So, did you have fun? Cody: Y-yes... Heather: Now let’s go home. At home... Jake: Who’s that? Mike: That’s Cody. Cody: You don’t remember me? Jake: Well it’s been a while since we’ve seen you! Ryan: Don’t you remember? Cody: What? Alex: Didn’t you went to South Carolina? Cody: Yeah. I went to KidBehindACamera. Jake: Bullshit! Emma: You didn’t see KidBehindACamera! Alex: You went to Fort Jackson to undergo strict U.S. Marine Corps Boot Camp! Cody passes out Mike: CODY!!! Heather: THE PEOPLE THERE SAID CODY HAS GOTTEN SEVERE PTSD FROM ALL THAT YELLING THE DRILL SARGENTS DID!!! AND WE’RE NOT SUPPOSE TO MENTION BOOT CAMP EVER!!! Jake: Well we’re sorry! Ryan: It’s not our fault to brat had to go to boot camp because of his savageness! Mike: YOU ALL GO TO YOUR ROOMS!!! The next day at school... Bully: Ok look! It’s Cody the Ginger Nerd! Cody: Leave me alone! Bully: What’s the matter, nerd? You’re gonna cry? The bully shoves Cody to a locker and takes his backpack Cody: GIVE IT BACK!!! Bully: Nope! This backpack is mine! Cody tackles the bully and beats him up U.S. Marine style Students: OH MY GOD!!! The scene cuts to the principle’s office Mike and Heather: CODY WHAT?!?! Principle: Yeah! He flat out destroyed Dylann Grey because he stole his backpack, and now he’s in the hospital suffering severe injuries! Mike: Cody why would you do that to Dylann? Cody: He caused me pain, so I used what I’ve learned from that dreaded South Carolina shithole to cause him pain. Heather: I KNEW WE SHOULDN’T HAVE TAKEN HIM TO BO- Mike: SHUSH!!! We’re gonna have a talk with Cody! They go outside Mike: Cody! The reason we took you to “you know what” is so you can learn to be a good kid, not so you can cause mass destruction to everyone! Cody: Well it’s your fault for sending me there! Heather: Well we’re taking you to therapy to get your PTSD reversed and to be sane again! Okay? Cody: Okay. Mike: Now lets go! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive